La Saint Valentin de Stiles et Derek
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Stiles et Derek avaient décidé de ne pas fêter la Saint Valentin. C'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans un restaurant le 14 février au soir.


**Disclaimer : ****Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

**Note :**** Bonsoir ! **

**TenshinNeko : ****cette histoire est pour toi ! Elle est douce, elle est mignonne et promis : PERSONNE NE MEURT OU NE SOUFFRE DEDANS ! **

**Merci à l'adorable, la merveilleuse, l'encourageante PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction, ses conseils et ses commentaires ! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ! **

**oOo**

Derek et Stiles étaient un jeune couple qui avait décidé de ne pas être niais. Surtout pas comme Scott et Kira, quoi.

Alors ils avaient décidé de ne pas fêter la Saint Valentin.

Ils passaient quand même la soirée ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas significatif vu qu'ils passaient une soirée sur deux ensemble.

Quand Derek reçut à huit heures du matin « Joyeuse Saint Valentin chéri, je t'aime », il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment niais. Juste une bonne occasion de se dire ce qu'ils exprimaient malgré eux chaque jour. Il se dépêcha cependant d'effacer son texto initial, qu'il comptait envoyer avant de recevoir celui de sa moitié (« **\- Qu'est ce que l'on fait de l'amour ?**\- **Très surfait**. Sur un plan biochimique, **tu arrives au même résultat en mangeant deux ou trois tablettes de chocolat**.» *****).

Stiles écouta toute la journée ses collègues râler, s'angoisser ou s'impatienter à propos de la Saint Valentin, des cadeaux, des restaurants et se trouva très satisfait de ne pas avoir les mêmes soucis. Vu qu'ils ne fêtaient pas la Saint Valentin, pas de cadeaux, pas de resto, juste une soirée ordinaire à deux. Il changea un peu de tête quand il vit le message de Derek « On va au resto à côté de chez moi ? ». Mais le fameux restaurant était une brasserie où on pouvait jouer aux jeux de société et où ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées, Stiles n'y vit pas là une preuve qu'ils organisaient une Saint Valentin. Il accepta.

Derek assura les arrières et fit tout de même une réservation au restaurant, même s'il y avait peu de chances que le lieu soit plein de couples en train de fêter leur non-célibat. La réservation était à 20h50. Il balisa un peu quand il vit Stiles arriver, un peu apprêté (ce qui correspondait chez lui à avoir un tee-shirt repassé et des converses propres) mais vu qu'il était lui-même en Henley noir seyant et jean propre, ils étaient juste assortis.

Stiles arriva pile à l'heure chez Derek, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent au restaurant, pestant toujours sur la circulation dans ce coin de Beacon Hill. Le baiser de Derek arrêta sa diatribe et eut le mérite de le faire sourire (de manière un peu béate mais il ne le dira pas). Par contre, il se sentit con quand Derek lui tendit un petit paquet emballé. Il s'apprêtait à le vilipender parce qu'ils avaient dit « PAS DE CADEAU » mais Derek lui fit signe d'ouvrir avant de se mettre à crier. Stiles y trouva des petits chocolats, qu'on ne trouvait que dans une pâtisserie un peu éloignée et que Derek lui ramenait dès qu'il passait dans ce coin-là. Pas un vrai cadeau donc.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux au restaurant, qui, bien que pas bondé et rempli de gens en famille ou entre amis, contenait tout de même quelques couples dont un ayant l'air de se faire tout particulièrement chier.

Ils s'assirent, commandèrent bière et plats pleins de fromages bien forts, peut-être pour se prouver que ce n'était pas une soirée spéciale et qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas changer de comportement.

Ils ne changèrent pas de comportement. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'étaient comportés de manière niaise, malgré eux. Et oui, parce que Stiles et Derek pouvaient se moquer de Scott et Kira mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, ils se mentaient juste très bien.

Ils passèrent l'apéritif avec les doigts entremêlés, à se caresser les mains. Ils passèrent le repas à se sourire, à rire et à voler des choses dans le plat de l'autre.

Voilà. Voilà comment Stiles et Derek n'avaient pas fêté la Saint-Valentin. En allant au restaurant, en se faisant un petit cadeau, en se souriant niaisement.

***l'associé du diable **

**oOo**

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Bonne semaine ! **

**Sterekement vôtre,**

**Math'**

PS: Toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes existant.e.s ou ayant existé.e.s serait purement fortuite.


End file.
